


Barriers

by Aobiscotti



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Psycho Pass Secret Santa 2k14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aobiscotti/pseuds/Aobiscotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of grief based upon the headcanon: "Kogami Shinya has a secret, unique, and smart girlfriend aside from the MWPSB business who he visits even after he is deemed a latent criminal and keeps in contact with after killing Makishima."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to Anne over at anneseraphim.tumblr for the Psycho Pass Secret Santa event!! I hope it suits your taste and does your lovely headcanon some justice (◠‿◠✿)

Like the glass that divides them, the silence is thick.

She looks him dead in the face— it would be uncharacteristic of her not to— the painful majority of their brief evening together. Kougami _could_ decipher her complicated expression if he studied her face at length, but his intuition easily tells him it won’t help the situation now or ease his thoughts by simply knowing later. Putting words to that expression would only be to lace the intricate synonyms of disappointment tighter into this moment, the memory he’ll find himself recalling later.

He feels that she should be the first to speak; no apology could cauterize this wound he’s afflicted upon himself and, in a sweeping motion, her too. A large part of Shinya Kougami does not _want_ to apologize either. Albeit somewhat carelessly, he pursued a matter so incredibly important that apologizing for landing himself in an isolation facility would be akin to denying the validity of his cause. But he knows that as well as failing to deliver justice for Sasayama’s death, he has now failed the trust of another he cares deeply for. In the privacy of his thoughts, he can’t even lightheartedly tease her memory by adding _against his better judgment_ to the end of that _—_ the phrase doesn’t even come to mind for once, not when she’s sitting right in front of him like this.

Like the glass that divides them, the moment is impenetrable.

By simple words, that is.

Neither of them have ever been quite so efficient with verbal communication alone— in the world of their relationship, a physical gesture relayed so much more. A hand on the back, a kiss on the knuckles, skin to skin, and lips to lips were the aids to simple words, to shedding whatever issue was eating one or the other away.

That was easy; this is hard.  

She rises to her feet briskly, but the abrupt sound of metal chair legs grating against linoleum tile provides him with more disappointment than shock. Kougami supposes she must have been lost in thought too, only her call to reality has come much more swiftly, perhaps with some resolution. Or perhaps she can’t stand to be here any longer. Her expression unchanging, she leaves without a word.

Like the glass that divides them, her feelings are transparent.

Even the smartest, the strongest fall victim to emotion now and again, even if they choose not to show it.

**——-o0o——-**

Unlike a vast majority of the detained, he’s keeping track of his days in here. Though he doesn’t know exactly what time it is— really, it’s just that he hasn’t checked yet— it’s a Wednesday afternoon, his second after committing himself.

“Shinya Kougami.” The voice is a real, not automated. “You have a visitor.”

Still looking a little rough around the edges from the gradual mental decline that got him here, Kougami allows himself to be escorted to the facility’s visitation area. He’s surprised it took them so damn long to get over here and officiate his demotion. Though he’s well aware of the heavy limitations and hazards that come with the job, _Enforcer_ Shinya Kougami doesn’t sound so bad. And after all, it’s more freedom than he’ll ever have in place like this. He’s much better off doing what he’s good at than rotting away in a padded cell of white.

But the person on the other side of the glass isn’t Ginoza— it’s a familiar face, sure, but not exactly one from the MWPSB he was expecting.

 _It’s her_.

In a fleeting state of shock, Kougami’s brow twitches; it’s only been three days. He _knows_ her—he’s known her since university as the antithesis of brash, rather thoughtful and calculating— and yet apparently she doesn’t need more time to stay away, compose herself further, because she’s here _now_.

Though he doesn’t reveal it with any physical indication, he steels himself and takes a seat.

He’s sure of one thing and it’s that she doesn’t have much time—it’s only her lunch break, after all. And true to that, the woman Shinya Kougami loves is quick and concise in delivering her point. He is faced with her hand pressed flush against the glass; he understands, mirrors her action without hesitation. Though he doesn’t feel the warmth of her palm through the glass, the gesture itself is enough.

“I gave up smoking last week.”

“Oh yeah?” He murmurs, an intonation of interest spiking his recently underused voice.It’s the bad habit they both shared, though he more ardently than her.

“Mmhm,” she confirms quietly and with a nod _, “_ But you should know, I _won’t_ give up on you.”

And like the glass that divides them, they remain unbroken. 


End file.
